The Prince and the Nightingale
by SomosAmadas1013
Summary: Taking place just after the big battle with the Kokuboro, Yoshimori has a new enemy. A prince decides he wants to make a reappearance in an attempt to charm a certain nightingale by the name of Tokine. What will the jealous Yoshi do to "protect" his girl?
1. The Haunted Soul

**THE PRINCE AND THE NIGHTINGALE**

**A Kimiya Hachioji & Tokine fanfic**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Kekkaishi or any of its characters. **_

**Author's Note: **_**Kamiko, on the other hand is my OC, I apologize, but it was necessary to throw her in in order to make the plot work. I also threw in the idea that the Hazuma-Style kekkaishi are not the only kekkaishi, and that the Karasumori site is not the only supernatural site. It does however contain the most power and is the most well-known among the ayakashi, which is why "the other sites" are not mentioned on the show.**_

Exactly three months had passed since he had been beaten sensless by a strange girl wearing out dated white clothes. Everyday following that strange incedent, Kimiya's mind would revolve around that girl and what had happened.

It had only taken him two weeks to piece together his memories and figure out what had happened.

He had always had this strange ability to see the creepy creaturelike ghosts. Then one day, completely out of the blue, an ayakashi decided to hook up with him.

After getting together, the little brain thing took control. Most of the time that the ayakashi was in control remained hazy. One thing was certain, being attatched to that thing had made his popularity and hotness skyorcket. (Even now with his new mysterious demeanor and presence of mind he was excessively popular.)

After a few weeks of living the dream without even knowing it, he found himself all beat up, in an old abandon wearhouse, with some scary crazy chick standing over him. He realized now that the girl had actually saved him, but at the time, the sight of her nearly made him pee himself.

After having pieced together all of those bizarre memories, there was one thing that he simply could not figure out, the girl. She was beautiful, strong, sensitive (once he had gotten past the fact that she had beaten him senseless), and mysterious.

His concious interaction with her had only lasted a couple of minutes, really he knew nothing about her other than the obvious, still, he was oddly attracted to her and couldn't keep his mind off of her. She was the enigma that consumed his every thoguht until, today.

Today his cousin had come for a visit. He and Kamiko had always been close. They shared everything with each other, even their ability to see ghosts. And now, Kamiko decided to drop a bombshell on him.

Just a few months ago she had joined a secret organization, known as the shadow organization, that specialized in dealing with ayakashi. And, a mere five days after becoming a member, she had been asked to become a member of the night troops.

That wasn't all though, she joined the shadow organization because she discovered that she was half ayakashi.

Still the biggest news was that she was becoming particularly close to the chief, Masamori Sumimura. What made this bit of news particularly interesting was the fact that she shared all of this after Kimiya had told his tale.

As it turned out, Kamiko had met the girl in white, even stayed in her house.

The girl's name was Tokine Yukimura, and she was a kekkaishi, a type of warior that specialized in using boxes called kekkai to trap and kill dangerous ayakashi. The ultimate duty of the kakaishi was to protect certain sites that contained untold power. As a matter of fact, their uncle was a kekkaishi for the Hachiori site. Tokine and her distant relative Yoshimori, protected the more powerful and well-known site, Karasumori.

While Kamiko was busy rambling, Kimiya was in a haze trying to wrap his mind around everything he had just learned. Then out of the blue he heard Kamiko say "I'm so excited! Thank you Kimiya for agreeing to join Masa and me for dinner. You both just mean so much to me!"


	2. The House of the Unsuspecting Enemy

Why had they decided to take the train? The answer was simply beyond Kimiya's comprehension. It was a long, hot, tedious ride. Although they rode first class, it felt like the train was excessively over crowded. It didn't help that people would not stop swarming him, asking for his autograph and trying to hook up with him. While he was kind of used to all of the attention, he didn't really like his thoughts of Tokine being interrupted. Tokine, the other living being that made riding the train 100 times worse than it had to be. Whenever his mind had room to wander, his thoughts swarmed around the girl and the upcoming encounter. All at once he was excited, nervous, anxious, and maybe a little scared.

At long last the train released its captive. The five seconds of fresh air that Kimiya got sure felt good, until he was once again being enveloped by screaming girls. Thankfully, his escort appeared within ten minutes and rescued Kimiya and his cousin from being squished to death. The man was well dressed and aristocratic in appearance. Kimiya instinctively asked his cousin if this man was the famous Masamori. She glared at him for a moment then answered with a crisp no. How could Kimiya possibly think that this mere servant was her dear Masa. Then Kamiko remembered that Kimiya had never before met Masa. Instinctively she began instructing him on how to behave around her infatuation.

Finally Kimiya and Kamiko reached a large house where they were met by the true Masamori Sumimura. They received a formal welcome from the chief and then were introduced to the rest of the family. It was a pretty typical example of Japanese hospitality on the exception of one face. This particular face was surrounded by unkempt black hair and beheld a scowl of the utmost hatred. There was nothing at all about this 14-year-old boy that would indicate any hint of hospitality at all. Besides this wayward boy, there was only one thing that was not quite right. He was not ready to address it yet for fear of being rude, so he made his way with the rest of the crowd to the dinner table. They all took their seats and awaited their food. When it arrived, everyone but Kimiya began shoving food down their throats.

Kimiya waited a whole minute before he asked "Isn't Tokine going to join us?"  
>The elderly man's face froze. The man with the glasses had a strange smile. Masamori chuckled. The little one watched everyone else with a knowing expression on his face. Kamiko glared at him. The most dramatic expression, however, belonged to the one called Yoshimori. The preteen's face turned bright red. Solid white steam was pouring from his ears. An evil expression dawned his face. Then the chopsticks that were in his hand lit on fire, literally.<p>

This whole entourage lasted maybe 10 seconds when chaos broke loose. Kimiya did not like chaos, so he carefully took his leave. He got to the door and debated whether or not he going outside and risk being seen was worth it. He stopped pondering when he heard a soft knock.


	3. Fate?

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry, I know that it has been a REALLY, REALLY long time, but I finally got the motivation to write the next chapter! I would like to give a special thank you to newbie-jarren, my one and only reviewer. I'm pretty sure that it is thanks to you that I decided to pick this story back up at all. Anyway, to answer your question, this is mostly a KimiyaXTokine fanfic, however, I am SUPER EXCITED to play with Yoshimori, jealousy and love are two very dangerous feelings to have at one time for an emotional young man/ boy! Hope all of you enjoy!**

Yoshimori was used to arguments with his explosive grandfather. There was the yelling, the angry dance, a few broken dishes, and the anime eyes. As always, Yoshimori would have to give up his pride by walking away and allowing gramps to presume victory. This time however, walking away was not entirely so difficult, somehow, Yoshimori's weak senses managed to notice the absence of a certain unwanted impostor. Being ever-astute, during his typical march to solitude, the spiky-haired boy spotted the prince standing at the door with another figure. The moment that his eyes rested on the scene, his mouth dropped open and his eyes bulged out. A single word permeated his thoughts. _NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!  
><em>

* * *

><p>The prince simply could not believe his eyes. Standing before him was the Nightingale that had haunted him for so many hours, days, and months. At first she had given him a quizzical face, demonstrating that he was familiar to her but she couldn't quite place it. He doubted himself. Why was he here? Clearly he had not overtaken her thoughts as she had his. The moment was becoming evermore awkward. His identity had finally dawned on her. The Nightingale's cheeks assumed a pink tone. Her delicate face turned toward the ground. Her arm crossed over her midsection to grip the other arm. She was embarrassed? Bashful? The last time he had seen her she was strong and confident. At last, he could no longer stand it. He would start from scratch.<p>

"Hi, my name is Kimiya. You must be Yoshimori's sister, Tokine." He smiled and stretched out his hand doing his absolute best to pretend that he had never seen her before in his life.

* * *

><p>What was he doing here? When Tokine had first realized that she was standing in front of the one whom she had roughed up rather well a couple of months ago, she nearly fainted. It wasn't that she was head over heals in love with him or anything, it was just that their previous meeting had been so... strange. When it seemed as though he had no idea who she was, she eased up. <em>I can put up with him as long as there is nothing awkward between the two of us. I can't believe that he thought I was Yoshi's sister, <em>she thought to herself. He wasn't exactly her type, but she could be polite to him and continue the charade that they had never met before.

Her muscles became less tense as she stretched her hand forward and eased the corners of her lips into blithe smile.

"My name is Yukimura, Tokine, but I am not Yoshimori's sister." she finished with a light giggle.

"You're not Yoshimori's sister? That's not good, I might have a contender for your heart," he blurted out in a half joking manner. _Kimiya, you baka, what on earth are you thinking, you've really done it now, _he reproached himself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean... uh... I just feel like... I mean, I was trying to uh... lighten the situation..." _I'll be in America in a matter of minutes at the rate that I am digging this grave._

"So, if you're not Yoshimori's sister, may I ask why you are here?"

"Actually, Yoshi and I are good friends and neighbors. As for why I am here..." come to think of it, the sudden appearance of this boy kind of made her forget why she had come in the first place.

"I...umm...I'm here because... umm..."

"Tokine! So glad to see you! So what are you doing here? Do you need me to kill another cockroach?" a familiar mop-headed kid cut in.

"Yoshi!" Tokine shot the rascal one of those "seriously?" looks.

"Way to crush a guy's spirit. So I see you've met the guest. Although it looks to me like you already knew each other," Yoshimori mocked his comrade. Although honestly, it was also a bit of an inquiry, was there anything between this ugly son of a gun and his precious Tokine?

"Kimiya? We met this one ti...you know what, never mind. I was, um, thinking of someone else for a minute," Tokine had almost lost her cover in the heat of the moment. Hopefully she had managed to save herself and Kimiya from utter embarrassment.

Not liking the direction things were going, Yoshi snarled at Kimiya, when an idea struck his small little brain,

"Well, since this is your first time meeting each other, I guess I should inform you that Kimiya has uncontrollable gas so you may want to hold your breath around him." He remarked as he pinched his nose.

"Yoshimori! Don't be so rude! Apologize."

"Why should I? It was a fair enough warning."

"Tokine, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?" A deep voice interrupted.

"Masamori." Tokine greeted with a pinch of shock in her voice.

"What's going on here?"

"Well, since you're here, Yoshimori is being rather rude to your guest."

"Yoshimori, Kimiya is our guest. I expect for to show him the utmost respect."

Yoshimori growled. "I'm sorry."

"Who are you apologizing to?" Masa asked for clarity.

"I'm sorry, Kimiya."

"For what?" Again Masa asked.

"I'm s..sorry, Kimiya for being rude." Yoshimori said barely pulling through the bitter taste of those words.

"Good boy, Yoshi." Masa patted Yoshi on the head, messing up his precious hairdo. "Now if you need me for anything else, I'll be down the hall."

"Thanks Masa." Tokine smiled as she waved Masa off.

During the entire ordeal, Kimiya just stood there moving his head back and forth, trying to match each voice to its speaker. His levels of confusion were off the charts. His mind was working much harder than usual in his attempt to wrap his brain around, well, everything.

"...miya...Kimiya...Kimiya!" Tokine's soft voice was calling him.

"Huh?"

"Aren't you going to acknowledge Yoshi's apology?"

"Oh, yeah. It's all good."

"Thanks..." Yoshi retorted sarcastically.

The trio's session was broken up by the sound of shattering dishes. Weird, Yoshi thought for sure that they had broken all of the dishes earlier in their last kitchen spat...

* * *

><p>3 minutes earlier...<p>

"There you are Masa, what took you so long?" Kamiko asked as her darling entered the kitchen where she was picking up and washing dishes. Initially, Yoshi's father was insistent upon cleaning up on his own, however Kamiko managed to convince him that her cousin had upset her greatly and that she needed to clean in order to let off some steam.

"Sorry about that Kamiko I had to settle a little argument between my brother and..." Masa paused, noticing the concern on the poor girl's face.

"And?" Kamiko already knew the answer, but still...

"And, Kimiya."

"What happened?" She insisted.

"Oh nothing. I suspect a little friendly competition." Answered Masa, trying to lighten things up.

"Competition?" She asked, but in a slightly more relieved tone.

"The prize, Tokine, a young woman who lives next door to us."

"I see. So what did you do?"

"Embarrassed Yoshimori of course."

Kamiko giggled. "I bet he didn't appreciate that."

Masa laughed back, glad to see his companion relax. "No, no he didn't."

Both of them began laughing in that awkward "I like you, but I'm too nervous to know what to say" kind of way. Suddenly, the dish that Kamiko was washing slipped from her hands. Which made the two laugh even more. Then one thing led to another and all the dishes that were around them somehow ended up back on the ground.

**Author's Note placed at the end: P.S. Please READ AND REVIEW, I would love to see some more feedback, especially if I am to finish this. I might not be able to go that far without the proper encouragement XD. Anyway, I do not own Kekkaishi or its characters, I do however, own Kamiko.**


End file.
